


A Valentine's Day Surprise

by Flamoria



Series: Daddy.com [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, BDSM, Bottom Eren Yeager, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren steps on Levi's dick, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Older Eren Yeager, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), smothering, valentines day, with a dash of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamoria/pseuds/Flamoria
Summary: The one where Levi thinks he is going to give Eren a surprise not knowing that Eren pulled the biggest uno reverse card in history.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Daddy.com [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560721
Comments: 30
Kudos: 530





	A Valentine's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I was finished with this AU? Think again! 
> 
> On a serious note, happy Valentine's Day to all of you! I want to say thanks to all of you. (Especially Spooky and Ham. The kind words and support I have received from both of you have helped so much when I've felt like shit about my writing. It means the world to me, I hope you will both enjoy this gift). I love reading all of your comments and I'm happy everyone has been loving this AU as much as me. 
> 
> That's all for now, happy reading!
> 
> -Flame <3

Levi looked through the glass, the hundreds of shiny rings beaming mockingly up at him as he furrowed his brows in contemplation. Today would be his fifth Valentine’s Day that he spent with Eren and something about that number seemed symbolic. Half a decade. It was hard to believe sometimes that a young college kid he’d met through a sugar daddy website would end up being the love of his life and yet, here they were, all these years later and both still head over heels for one another.

He’d long ago accepted the fact that, despite his internal struggles and anxieties, Eren wouldn’t be going anywhere. Throughout even the worst of times, whether it was Levi needing to go away on long business trips or disagreements that led to heated disputes, Eren was always there for him. Forgiving Levi, loving Levi, and never allowing even a hint of doubt to enter their relationship.

He’d grown so much since that very first date in the restaurant where he spilled water all over himself and, as a result, instantly seduced Levi. That’s what he’d always loved about the younger man. It was so effortless, falling in love with him. Eren wasn’t a person who pretended to be someone else, he never went over the top, just by being so authentically himself he was able to pull in those around him, making them love him with minimal effort.

He was the light of Levi’s life, and every day since they had met had been the best days that he had ever had the privilege of experiencing. That didn’t mean things were always perfect, that wasn’t how relationships worked, but their relationship was good enough for Levi to know, without a doubt, that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with his green-eyed boy.

Levi smirked to himself, thinking about how while some aspects of their relationship had changed, others had not. Eren still insisted on calling Levi Daddy whenever possible, especially in the bedroom, and after five years their intimate moments were no less exciting. If anything, it’d only gotten better over the years as Eren grew more confident in himself. The younger man knew he had Levi wrapped around his finger and he wasn’t afraid to use that to his advantage. _Fuck_ , Levi loved him.

“Sir, may I help you?” a young woman’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked up, smiling politely before pointing towards a ring that had caught his eye.

“Do you have that one in a size eight?”

It was a good thing he’d bought Eren rings in the past as he was able to do this without having to ask his boyfriend for his ring size and raise suspicion. It might seem cliché to propose to someone on Valentine’s Day, however, Eren was a romantic at heart and lived for this shit. Levi had sat through enough romance movies to know what his expectations were, and although he wasn’t going to do anything incredibly elaborate as that wasn’t his style, he knew Eren would appreciate any amount of effort that he put towards this surprise.

“Oh! Are you sure you don’t want to look at one of our other options, sir? There are some more feminine pieces that-”

“I’m proposing to my boyfriend,” Levi interrupted her, a slight hint of annoyance lacing his voice. You’d think in this day and age that people wouldn’t be so closed-minded, however, it seemed the world still had a lot of progress to make.

“O-oh. I’m so sorry sir. Of course, nothing wrong with that at all. I shouldn’t have assumed. Let me bring it out for you so you can have a closer look. This is one of our most expensive pieces, nothing else like it. It’s an eighteen-karat white gold ring with seven round brilliant diamonds at the center. Beautifully polished, with milgrain accents, and a rolled rim that adds a lovely touch of contrast. I’m sure he will love it.”

Levi waited until she had stopped talking to inspect the ring closer, picking up the small black velvet box that it sat inside, tilting it all around to allow the lights to reflect off of the diamonds. He imagined how it would look on Eren’s finger, easily recognizable but not over the top, his boyfriend wasn’t the kind of person who would want to wear something that was huge and gaudy. 

The five-thousand-dollar price tag would, more than likely, have Eren throwing a fit. Another reason why Levi had decided to do this on his own as a surprise. Eren would have insisted on him not spending more than a thousand on a piece of jewelry, however, Eren wasn’t here and what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“I’ll take it.”

He finished the transaction, the woman apologizing to him no less than five times, before snapping a quick picture and sending it off to Farlan for approval. Levi liked to think he had a good sense for things such as this, but it was always beneficial to have a second opinion. And Farlan was the king of jewelry, he wasn’t married and yet Levi swore the man had at least ten different engagement rings that he had purchased for himself to parade around. Eccentric, as always.

**Farlan (17:00):** _Please tell me that the ring is for me and not Eren. I need that on my finger._

**(17:03):** _Farlan, just because I tolerate you doesn’t mean I like you. I’ll take that to mean I did good._

**Farlan (17:06):** _If he doesn’t say yes, I will._

Levi rolled his eyes and switched to check his text messages from Eren.

**Eren (16:45):** _When are you coming home? I miss you_.

**(17:10):** _I apologize, I had to stay at work a bit later than I had intended today. Daddy will be home soon._

**Eren (17:13):** _I’ll be waiting_ :*

By the time Levi made it home, the sun was setting low in the sky, splattering it with hues of deep oranges and reds. He slipped the black velvet box as far into his coat pocket as it could possibly go and grabbed the heart-shaped box of chocolates that he had snagged from _Sasha’s_ , Eren’s favorite bakery, on the way home.

Secretly, Levi was a bigger fan of sweets than Eren, and he knew that he would likely end up eating more of the delicate chocolate pieces than his boyfriend. It was the thought that counted, though. In the past, he’d normally picked out a cake or tart, which the younger man was more partial to, but he wanted the focus tonight to be on what was gently tapping against his thigh as he walked.

When he entered his home, the weight in his pocket seemed to grow heavier, and a sudden feeling of nervousness crept up his spine. Although he had no doubt that Eren was in love with him, there still remained a possibility that he could say no. He was still young, nearing 27 in a little over a month, while Levi would be turning 39 this year. Did Eren still want to be with someone so much older than him? When he started to grow gray hair in a few years, would he continue to be considered attractive by his lover?

Levi shook his head and sighed, shutting the door behind him while he slipped off his shoes and set them on the shoe rack. There was no use in thinking this way, he would ask and if Eren said no he said no. Only one way to find out.

“Eren?” he called out as he turned and scanned the living room and kitchen, a bit surprised to discover that the younger man wasn’t waiting for him. It was a tradition for them to cook Valentine’s dinner together each year and he figured Eren would have already started on the prep work.

“In the bedroom,” Eren’s voice replied, sultry and smooth with a touch of innocence underneath. It was a tone Levi was all too familiar with and his body immediately responded, a layer of heat pooling into his gut.

His grip on the chocolates tightened and he slid his other hand out of his pocket so as not to create any suspicion. Once he entered the room, the sight that greeted him was enough to let him know this would be one of the best memories of his life.

The lights were dimmed, illuminating the room just enough for him to be able to see every inch of his lovers’ body and, _fuck_ was it a sight. Eren lay sprawled out on the bed, head resting on top of a bunch of heart-shaped pillows that he’d begged Levi to buy him a few weeks ago. It seemed like a silly request at the time and of course, Levi obliged, but now it all made sense. Eren’s long hair framed his face like a halo, spilling onto the red plush hearts underneath, his green eyes were shining with mischief and his cheeks had a beautiful rose tint to them.

However, what struck Levi the most was the outfit his lover was wearing. Long red silk stockings that trailed up to hug those muscular thighs, red silk panties, a matching garter belt, and a red silk top that lay askew, allowing for one of his pert nipples to peak out. A fluffy boa was wrapped around his torso, the crimson feathers hanging from one arm and reaching down to tickle those gorgeous thighs. The color was striking against his caramel skin, the perfect hue, helping to illuminate just how gorgeous that body was.

“Holy fuck, Eren,” Levi barely managed to choke out, the picture in front of him so stunning that it sucked the breath from his body.

He subconsciously licked his lips as his eyes darted back and forth, doing his best to commit this moment to his memory forever. He was now noticing the smaller details, like the pearl necklace Eren wore around his neck, a gift Levi had purchased for him last year, the white orbs glinting whenever the younger man shifted. There were also a pair of handcuffs off to the side, the sight awakening a new wave of arousal within the older man as he knew just what the presence of those indicated.

A wide smile spread across Eren’s mouth as he watched Levi’s face, obviously pleased at how the older man was reacting to his surprise. It had been a few weeks since they’d had the chance to be intimate together. What, with Levi busy at the office due to the new year and Eren’s hands full due to his new position as an anthropology professor at Rose University. They often only had time to fall into bed together late at night, curling up for comfort and warmth, so this was a welcome shock to Levi’s heart.

“Does Daddy like what he sees?” Eren asked, his voice low and mischievous. 

_Ah, so that’s how it’s going to be tonight._

“As though you need to ask,” Levi said as he made a move to get closer to Eren, wanting to show his boy just how much he liked this surprise but was stopped by a stocking covered foot pressing lightly against his groin. He sucked in a breath of air through his teeth, the feeling of Eren’s toes pressing languidly against that area enough to get his cock to a point where it was already semi-hard. 

“You are wearing too many clothes, take them off,” Eren ordered. 

“Is that any way to talk to your Daddy?” Levi asked, the slightest bit of dominance present in his voice. 

In response, Eren pressed his foot harder against his crotch causing Levi to grit his teeth. 

“Are you sure you want to play this game with me tonight, Eren?” 

The brunet smirked and rubbed his foot up and down, increasing the pressure bit by bit until it became nearly unbearable for the older man. It didn’t take him long to acquiesce, his cock incredibly uncomfortable trapped in the confines of his pants. He would allow Eren to have his way...for now. 

Levi backed up and set the box of chocolate on the ground before removing his coat, placing it as far away as possible to ensure that nothing would happen to the precious gift that lay hidden inside. He then began to undress, turned away from Eren but fully aware that the younger man was watching him like a hawk, he could feel those eyes burning into his skin, hot enough to set his insides aflame. 

Once he was completely bare, he finally turned back around to face his lover. Eren’s pupils had dilated to the point where the brilliant green irises were hardly visible. It was a wild concept that even after all this time, the simple sight of Levi’s uncovered body was enough to get the younger man this riled up. It was a testament to their love for one another, and a compliment that would never fail to boost Levi’s ego. 

Eren sat up, the boa spilling further onto his legs from the movement, before shifting to make room for another person on the bed. 

“Come lay down,” Eren demanded. 

That’s right, _demanded._ The brunet was pushing boundaries tonight, testing Levi, seeing how far he could go before the older man finally broke. Normally, Levi would push right back. It was a fun game they had come to enjoy playing together as Eren’s confidence in himself grew. A test to see which one of them would break first, with Levi often being the one who won. Tonight, however, he would be obedient for his boy. After all, Eren had gone out of his way to prepare such a lovely surprise for his Daddy.

“Mm, someone is being awfully bossy tonight. What do I get out of this?” Levi asked, voice dipping low as he walked over to the bed and lay down on it, hands resting behind his head and silver eyes trained on his lover.

Eren smiled innocently as he stood up on the bed, which caused Levi to raise a brow in question. The younger man moved so that he was standing above Levi, looking down at him with a look of pure lust on his face. Eren’s pink tongue darted out across his bottom lip before Levi felt the pressure of a silk-covered foot pressing against his now bare half-hard cock.

“This isn’t about you right now, Daddy,” Eren purred as he pressed that foot down just a tad harder, his thigh muscles flexing at the movement. The boa was still wrapped around Eren’s torso, red feathers fluttering at the slightest of movements and the left side of the lingerie top had sagged a bit more, strap barely hanging onto Eren’s arm. He was the perfect picture, standing above Levi like that, his chestnut locks cascading down in beautiful waves, a sinful fucking devil of a man.

Levi sucked in a sharp breath and narrowed his eyes challengingly as he responded in a teasing tone, “Is that so? What happened to my well-behaved boy?”

Eren increased his pressure even further, his right foot bearing down on Levi’s cock with enough force to cause the slightest bit of pain to arise. It wasn’t uncomfortable, rather, it sent sparks down his spine, his fingers twisting in the sheets underneath him to keep from reaching up to pull Eren down on top of him. The game wasn’t over yet.

“I’m in an awfully naughty mood tonight. Daddy might have to punish me later.”

Eren’s reply came at the same time as the full weight of his foot, causing Levi to grit his teeth at the sensation. His eyes locked with Eren’s and he hadn’t thought it would be possible for his cock to grow even harder, especially with the force that was being applied, but something about the throbbing ache that his cock was undergoing combined with Eren’s wicked gaze had pleasure coursing through his body. His cock strained against Eren’s foot, begging for _something._

Levi didn’t care at this point if Eren released the pressure or moved his foot up and down while applying the same weight, all he desired was more than this teasing that he was being put through.

“Eren-” he hissed when the younger man shifted so that his heel was now pressing against Levi’s balls- “watch yourself.”

“Oh?” Eren questioned as that heel came bearing down, squeezing his balls in a way that bordered dangerous, “Is this too much for you, old man? What are you going to do about it?”

And that was enough for Levi to finally break. He reached up and gripped Eren’s leg with one hand, removing the pressure from his balls while using the other hand to grab onto that ridiculous feather boa. With a devilish smile, he tugged with just enough force to upset Eren’s balance, causing the younger man to fall on top of him.

Levi shifted so that he was now hovering over Eren, moving his hand up to grip the younger man by the throat, forcing him to hold Levi’s gaze.

“I’m going to teach my boy a lesson. It seems as though I’ve been being too soft on you.”

Eren swallowed loudly and Levi could feel the movement of his Adam’s apple underneath his grip. He enjoyed how the younger man melted into a puddle of submissiveness with the simplest change of tone in voice combined with a bit of manhandling. Levi wouldn’t ever hurt Eren, and his lover knew that. It’s what made these scenes that much more exciting. To have someone trust you enough that they would let you have complete control over them, was the definition of what Levi considered to be sexually arousing. So much so, that sometimes he found it hard to hold himself back.

Levi leaned down, his breath tickling Eren’s lips as he spoke, “do you remember your safe word?”

“Grapefruit,” Eren barely breathed, his face twisting in pleasure when Levi increased the pressure on his throat.

“Good boy,” Levi said as he reached over and picked up the handcuffs that Eren had so kindly provided him with.

“Now, listen closely. As punishment for your earlier behavior, Daddy is going to sit on your face and shove his cock as far down your throat as it can possibly go-” Levi paused as he hooked the handcuffs around both of Eren’s wrist as well the bed, ensuring that they would keep the younger man in place without being too uncomfortable for him-“All you need to do is sit there and take it, no moving away unless I give you permission. Understood?”

Eren blinked, pupils growing impossibly wider as he watched Levi change his position above him, his thick cock now dangling over the younger man's face as the older man crouched down, holding himself in place with the sheer strength of his thigh muscles and arms.

“I understand Daddy,” Eren said, voice sickeningly sweet.

“And do you remember your safe action? In case it becomes too much when you can’t speak?” Levi asked, always making sure that Eren was secure and knew he had a way out. Although they’d done scenes hundreds of times over the years, the younger man often went full force ahead without thinking of himself. As Levi was his dominant, it was his number one priority to keep his lover safe at all times.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Levi gazed at Eren’s face for a few moments, looking for any possible signs of discomfort or uncertainty, and when he found none, he gave the younger man a smirk before saying, “open your mouth and remember the rules.”

Eren immediately obeyed, plump lips opening wide and tongue hitting the bottom of his mouth to allow for plenty of room for Levi’s cock. The older man slowly lowered himself down, allowing Eren to gradually adjust to the way Levi’s cock filled up his mouth and slid down his throat. Once his cock was all the way inside Eren’s mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat, Levi released some of the force he was using to hold himself up so that he was fully sitting on top of Eren’s face. 

With this position, Eren was unable to breathe, completely at the mercy of Levi. The older man watched as tears began to pool in green eyes, the younger man’s face turning red from the exertion of holding his breath and trying to refrain from choking. When Levi could see it was teetering on the verge of too much, he lifted himself back into the air, thick and hard cock sliding out of that wet mouth, saliva dripping down onto Eren’s face as the brunet gasped for breath. 

“Have you learned your lesson yet?” Levi asked, a hint of amusement in his voice as he watched Eren struggle against the handcuffs. 

“Is that all you have in you? Wow, you really are getting old,” Eren quipped back before licking some of the drool off of his lips. 

Levi narrowed his eyes and reached down to grip Eren by the chin, holding him in place as he lowered himself once more. However, this time he was much quicker in his movements, barely giving Eren enough time to suck in a big breath before his airway was cut off by Levi’s cock. Once sitting down on the younger man’s face again, Levi reached down and pinched his nose shut, ensuring that Eren had no ways of breathing. 

“If you can hold this position for two minutes, I’ll consider your punishment complete.” 

Eren blinked as a way of saying yes, unable to verbalize his consent or use his hands to motion that he understood. Levi’s cock throbbed painfully inside of Eren’s mouth, and he couldn’t help but become increasingly turned on as he watched his lover completely submit underneath him, arm’s straining against the handcuffs as the time limit approached.

At this point, Eren was a wreck, his face flushed a deep red as tears wet his cheeks. Once the time was up, Levi quickly lifted himself up and unlocked the handcuffs, freeing Eren’s hands before shifting so that he was now laying down before pulling the brunet on top of him. As the younger man coughed, doing his best to catch his breath, Levi reached up and slowly massaged his throat with his thumbs. 

“You took your punishment so well, Eren. You’ve been such a good boy for Daddy,” he murmured as he reached up to wipe the tears from Eren’s cheeks. 

“Why don’t you go to the bathroom and clean yourself up? Hm? And I’ll get you a cup of cool water for your throat. Later I will make you some hot tea with honey. Does that sound good?” 

Eren smiled before leaning down and giving Levi a quick peck on the lips. 

“It sounds amazing. What do I get as my reward, though?” 

Levi chuckled and gave Eren’s ass a nice little slap, “I’ll tell you once I finish taking care of you.”

Eren narrowed his eyes playfully at Levi and pouted at not getting his way but quickly obliged, scampering off to the bathroom while Levi went to go get them both a cool glass of water. Upon returning to the room, he was content to see Eren had cleaned himself up and was looking happy and satisfied. It was extremely important to him after intense scenes to ensure that the younger man hadn’t been too overwhelmed. 

Levi handed Eren his glass of water before taking a few sips of his own, his eyes scanning the younger man’s body, pleased that he had chosen to keep his lingerie on even with the knowledge that they were about to have sex. He knew Levi all too well. 

“How are you feeling?” Levi asked, setting his glass down on the dresser before taking Eren’s empty one and sitting it down as well. 

“I’m good, thank you for taking such good care of me Daddy.” 

Levi smiled and reached forward to run a hand through Eren’s long locks, enjoying how smoothly the strands slid through his fingers. 

“Always, love. Are you ready for your reward now? You’ve been such a good boy today.” 

Eren’s face flushed as he bit his bottom lip and bounced up and down on the heels of his feet, “Yes Daddy.” 

“For taking your punishment so well,” Levi quipped, “you get to ride me today. You’ll have full control of the pace that is set. The only request I have is that you keep that entire outfit on that gorgeous body, and I want your ass facing me so I can fully worship it. After all, you have decorated yourself so nicely for me today.” 

Eren’s face lit up with a wide grin and he wrapped his arms around Levi, pulling him close and hugging him tight before planting a passionate kiss on his lips. The kiss seemed to last forever, yet too short at the same time, both men quickly getting lost in one another. Levi had to eventually pry Eren away gently so that he could breathe properly again. 

“You treat me so well Daddy! Now go lay on that bed so I can ride the fuck out of that amazing cock. Oh, and guess what? You don’t even have to prep me. I found this...no wait, I’ll just let you see. Hurry up!” Eren spoke so quickly it was hard for Levi to fully comprehend what he was going on about and he couldn’t help but feel a rush of endearment for the younger man run through him. Even at 27, Eren was just as rambunctious as he had been when they first met and once again, he found himself thinking about just how much he adored his boyfriend. 

“Very well,” Levi chuckled as he complied with Eren’s request, positioning himself in the middle of the bed on his back and shifting around a bit until he got comfortable. 

Eren followed suit, his ass facing Levi as he straddled the older man, the muscles in his back shifting under the dim lighting in a way that had Levi’s mouth watering. He would never get over how gorgeous Eren was, from that soft and smooth tan skin that was decorated with freckles here and there to his long chestnut brown hair that he loved running his hands through to those bright greenish-blue eyes that were easy to get lost in. 

Eren had imperfections, as everyone did, but those imperfections were exactly what made him perfect for Levi. He reached up and ran his hands from Eren’s shoulders down his back, touch feather light, sending jolts of shock down Eren’s spine. His fingers strayed at the garter belt for just a second before making their way down to those red silk panties he’d been dying to touch. The material was luscious and smooth and had Levi’s cock throbbing in anticipation. It was still hard for him to believe that Eren was his and, hopefully, would be for the rest of his life. 

“Look further down Daddy-” Eren spoke softly, grabbing Levi’s hand and guiding it down to his ass- “I have another surprise for you.” 

Eren hoisted himself up a bit so that Levi could properly move the string of his panties out of the way and when he did, he couldn’t stop the amused gasp that slipped from his throat at the sight in front of him. A sparkling hot pink butt plug was shoved deep inside that tight hole and Levi gripped Eren’s cheeks, spreading them apart, to get a better look. 

“Really? Eren?” He laughed as he grabbed the butt plug and pulled it out a little before pushing it back in, satisfaction coursing through him as he watched Eren’s back arch, his little gasps of pleasure music to his ears. 

“I found it very fitting for Valentine’s Day. Doesn’t Daddy like it?” 

“I love it.” 

Levi continued to play around with the butt plug as he reached over to grab the lube from the bedside table, only pausing in his ministrations so that he could squeeze a little onto his palm and coat his hard cock with the liquid. Once he was fully slick, he pulled the butt plug completely out and tossed it onto the ground. It took everything in him to not immediately ram himself into that twitching hole in front of him, however, he had promised a reward. 

“Okay love, I’m all yours,” he said thickly as he moved his hands to grab Eren’s hips, massaging his fingers into the warm flesh. 

Eren reached down to grip Levi’s cock, holding it in place as he lined it up with his hole before ramming himself down on it all in one go. Levi gritted his teeth, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises as he forced himself to remain still. It was a form of torture for him, to lay back and allow Eren to have full control, especially when the younger man insisted on grinding his hips ever-so-slowly after such a rough start. 

“Something wrong Daddy?” Eren crooned out, lifting his hips up and then back down at a snail’s pace, Levi’s thick cock sliding in and out in a way that had him going mad. 

“You’re such a tease tonight,” Levi gasped, breath coming short as his hands moving down to grab at Eren’s ass cheeks, squeezing the plump flesh and admiring the way the smooth skin flushed red. 

Rather than responding, Eren suppressed the urge to ride that cock fast and hard, instead maintaining the same painfully slow pace that gradually drove them both towards madness. The older man’s eyes remained glued on that round tan ass, drinking in the sight of his dick getting engulfed by his lovers’ tight hole. Although he was dying for a faster pace, it was nothing short of satisfying to watch the way that Eren’s body moved, the light from overhead causing the silky red fabric to shimmer with each shift of the younger man’s hips. 

He groped Eren’s plump ass hard and leaned forward to kiss a trail down the brunet’s spine, murmuring words of affection and admiration as he went. 

  
“You’re so beautiful and I’m so lucky to have you,” Levi said softly, voice laced with fondness. 

That seemed to be Eren’s breaking point, as soon as those words left Levi’s mouth the younger man suddenly began to pick up his pace, slamming his hips down with so much force that Levi couldn’t control the groans that began to slip past his lips. It felt so good, the feeling of his cock deep inside of his lover, the way that Eren’s hips moved in just the right way, sending jolts of ecstasy up and down Levi’s spine.

His toes curled and his body tingled from the pleasure and Levi began to lose himself in the moment, his hips bucking up to ram his cock even deeper into that tight heat. However, Eren was having none of that, reaching back to slap him on the thigh with a loud grunt of “no”. 

Levi slammed his head back onto the mattress and moved his hands to Eren’s hips once more, electric shocks of euphoria shooting through his veins as he gripped the skin tightly to try and keep himself at bay. When Eren began to rock his hips up and down at an even faster pace, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, and luckily with Eren’s increasingly erratic hip movements showing signs of frustration, he finally had an excuse to have his way with the younger man. 

“Here, love. Let me help you,” It sounded like a request, but Levi’s voice had dipped to a level that demanded obedience. 

Eren slowed his movements down, foregoing a verbal response in favor of a physical one, which allowed Levi the ability to shift his lover's body slightly to the right. Once he had the younger man positioned the way he wanted, Levi slammed his hips upwards to thrust into Eren, causing the brunet to let out a loud moan of pleasure.

“F-fuck Daddy! Yes! Right there!” 

Too lost in the ecstasy of the moment, Eren no longer cared about being the one in complete control, now moving in tandem with Levi and letting the older man set their pace. Their bodies fit so perfectly together, as though they had been created solely for one another, and Levi would never get enough of the way it felt to be with his lover in this way. 

He continued to ram up into Eren’s prostate as he reached up to grip the younger man by the hair, pulling on it roughly and forcing Eren’s head to tilt back as he felt the younger man clenching around him signaling that he was getting close to coming. 

Levi leaned forward and latched his mouth onto Eren’s neck, biting the skin roughly and tasting Eren on his tongue at the same time that he rammed his hips upward extra hard, resulting in Eren screaming his name as he came untouched all over the silk panties that he wore. 

Knowing he was able to have such an effect on his lover combined with the feeling of Eren tightening around him made Levi reach his own release moment afterward, a soft moan of Eren’s name on the tip of his tongue. 

Levi lifted Eren up and off of him, laying the younger man on the bed gently before bending over and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. 

“I’m going to go get some washcloths to clean us up, okay love? I’ll be back in just a minute.” 

Eren muttered something in response as he curled up against the sheets causing a feeling of tenderness to overwhelm the older man. He smiled softly to himself as he walked to the bathroom to wet some washcloths with warm water, stopping by his jacket to snag the ring on the way back to the bed. However, once Levi made it back over to Eren, he was greeted by the endearing sight of the younger man already sound asleep. 

Levi sighed and shook his head fondly while gently cleaning the come and lube from in between Eren’s ass cheeks and from his now flaccid cock. Throughout the entire process, the brunet hardly stirred, so exhausted from his long work week and their activities that Levi doubted even a loud noise would rouse him. 

Once he was done cleaning the both of them up, Levi opened the box and delicately slid it onto the sleeping brunet’s ring finger, heart filling with so much love that he thought it might burst from his chest. He trailed his hand from Eren’s up to the younger man’s sleeping face, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb over the skin softly. There was a small feeling of apprehension that grew within him at the prospect of Eren saying no, but he pushed it aside in favor of admiring his boyfriend and thinking back on the past five years they had spent together.

  
From taking trips across the world to staying at home lounging around all day in their pajamas, every moment with Eren was one that Levi cherished more than anything else in the world. He was lucky to have found someone with whom he was so compatible with, a person who loved him even on his worst days and helped shape him into a better human being. 

It was hard to imagine a life without the brunet at his side and, as Levi lay down next to Eren and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, he could only hope that he wouldn’t ever have to face such a reality. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later when Eren woke up and found the ring on his finger that Levi was finally given the answer he had been painstakingly waiting for. With a shout of surprise, Eren jolted into a sitting position, eyes wide as he examined the ring on his finger as though he thought he were dreaming. 

When the younger man finally came to the conclusion that the ring was, in fact, real, he turned to look at Levi with tears pooling in his eyes. His mouth widened into one of the most stunning smiles the older man had ever seen and he felt his heart clenching at how fucking beautiful this man in front of him was. 

How the fuck did he ever get so lucky? 

Eren surged forward and pulled Levi into a tight hug, one that spoke more volumes than words ever could, an embrace that told the older man Eren would never let him go, no matter the circumstances. 

The brunet buried his face into Levi’s neck and spoke against the skin in a choked up voice, “Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes. There isn’t anyone else in this world who I’d want to spend the rest of my life with.” 

Levi returned Eren’s embrace as an overwhelming feeling of love, devotion, and relief flooded through him. It was hard to imagine, at this moment, that he’d ever doubted what Eren’s answer would be. 

And here, he had spent all of these years grumbling about what a stupid day this was. 

It looks like Levi might like Valentine’s Day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! If you're single like me on this day, it is my goal to have made you feel even the tiniest bit better with this fic. Just know, it's totally okay to be single on Valentine's Day or to not celebrate it. If you are feeling lonely and need a friend, please feel free to message me!


End file.
